Patients placed in pressurized chambers (e.g., a Seachrist Monoplace hyperbaric chamber) for treatment of various conditions (e.g., embolism and carbon monoxide poisoning) have been provided with intravenous fluids from bags outside of the chambers by disposable flexible delivery tubes that are connected to both ends of stainless steel pass-through tubes having outer surfaces that sealably fit in connectors defining holes through chamber doors. Between uses with different patients, a pass-through tube must be removed, sterilized and reinstalled in the door with fresh delivery tubes, which slip on and frictionally engage male or female portions of the pass-through tubes.